Kid Tobi?
by Tobi's-One-And-Only
Summary: After some strange Jutsu was cast on the Akatsuki...it only affects one member. Tobi. What will happen when Tobi is turned into a young child? How will Deidara handle having to watch over him? Read and find out! (Warning...characters might be ooc) Rated T for some baaaaad language. XD sorta bad.
1. When It all started

**Hey guys! New fanfiction here! Oh and by the way…I did not forget about my sequel to my Akatsuki kittens story…I promise I am going to start it…I'm just taking a small break from it. I don't own anything. **

It all started when Pein had called the Akatsuki in for a meeting, he had something rather important to tell everyone. As everyone gathered, Pein began to speak.

"Something has happened."

Everyone looked around confused.

"Something has happened…a jutsu has been cast over us…but there is no knowing who it is going to affect. " Spoke Pein as he looked around at everyone in the room.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Okay, un….what's gonna happen if one of us does get affected?"

Pein was silent for a moment. "…One of us will change into our younger selves. There is no way of stopping it…and we would have to wait for it to wear off…nothing can be done."

A few groans could be heard throughout the room, "And when is it gonna take aff-"Begun Kisame, when suddenly he was interrupted by Tobi.

"U-Uh….Tobi doesn't feel too good…." Said the masked man as he stepped forward.

Pein walked over to Tobi. "Tobi, come with me. The rest of you, carry on with what you were doing." Everyone listened to their leader and walked off. Tobi on the other hand was being taken to Pein's office, when suddenly there was a puff of smoke. The few remaining people in the room turned to see Tobi's cloak on the ground, and a young boy who was probably not over the age of five, sitting on the floor with the cloak around him. Tobi's bright orange swirly mask, was still around the young boy's head…but was obviously too big for him. Pein looked down at Tobi. The clothes he was wearing under the cloak had shrunken down to his size.

Deidara laughed to himself. "At least the idiot will act his age now, un." Pein looked back up at Deidara. "For that comment, Deidara, You will now be the one who has to look after him." Deidara protested, "Awh, come on! Why do I have to, un?!" Pein rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Because he is _your_ partner, and I am _your _leader!" Pein replied while lifting the young Tobi to his feet. "Now take him and look after him. And Deidara….if ANYTHING happens to him, you're gonna regret it."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Fine, un. Tobi, come with me." Said Deidara as he walked off. Tobi looked up at Pein. Pein sighed again. "Just follow him." Tobi nodded his head, causing his mask to fall off, and slowly followed Deidara down the hall and into Deidara's room.

**_~A while later~_ **

Deidara was sitting at a small wooden desk he had in his room. He was sculpting his clay, trying to create something new. Meanwhile Tobi was looking around. He looked up at the sculpture-filled shelves on Deidara's wall. Tobi, who was curious, grabbed a chair and pulled it over to one of the shelves. He climbed onto the chair and stood on his tip toes to see what was on the top. He poked at a clay turtle and watched as it almost tipped over.

Deidara looked up from his sculpting…he frowned while realizing Tobi had been being quiet….too quiet. Deidara turned to see one of his clay birds falling from the shelf. His eyes widened as he lunged over to catch it.

"Dammit, un!" Begun Deidara as he caught one of his favorite sculptures. "Don't touch things!" He yelled while pulling Tobi from the chair and roughly sitting him on his bed. "Just stay still, un."

Tobi tilted his head. "But why?" Deidara glared, "Because I said so." Tobi smiled and asked again, "Why?" Deidara sighed and walked back over to his desk. "Because, un!" He said as he sat back in his chair. Tobi kept smiling. "Whhhhy?" Deidara turned back to Tobi. "Because I said so! Now shut the hell up, un! I'm trying to work!" Tobi frowned and didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later, Tobi looked over and noticed a few shuriken sitting on Deidara's pillow. He scooted over to them and picked it up. "Hey Deidara? What's thiiis?" Said Tobi as he held it up. Deidara turned to look at him. "It's dangerous; now be careful and put it down, un."

Tobi set it back down, accidentally cutting his finger. His eyes widened and he started to tear up. Tobi hopped down from the bed and went over to Deidara. "I hurt my finger!" Tobi said as he held up his hand and showed Deidara the small bleeding cut. Deidara looked over at Tobi and sighed. "I told you to be careful…." Tobi looked up at him sadly. "Can you fix it pleeeease?" Deidara smirked and shook his head. "Nope! You're just gonna have to bleed to death, un!"

Tobi's eyes widened more, "B-but….." He started to cry. "I don't wanna get bleeded to death!" Deidara frowned and stood up. "Don't cry, un…I didn't think you'd take me seriously…" Said Deidara as he picked up the young Tobi. He carried him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Deidara set Tobi down and searched for a bandage. Tobi stopped crying and waited for Deidara. A few moments later, Deidara found one and knelt down. "Let me see your finger, un" Tobi held his finger out and Deidara wrapped the band aid around it. "does this mean I won't bleed to death?" asked Tobi while looking up at Deidara.

"Yeah yeah. No bleeding to death…Are you hungry, un? This is the only time I'm asking." Tobi nodded his head "Yes I am!" Deidara turned to leave the bathroom. "Alright, un…follow me."

Deidara then walked down the hall and towards the kitchen. Several other Akatsuki members were sitting at the table talking and eating whatever they found in the fridge. Deidara walked over to it, followed by Tobi, and opened it up. "Hm…I'm guessing you want dango?" Asked Deidara as he took out some left overs from the other night. Tobi nodded his head and reached for some. Deidara handed it to him. "Now go eat and stay out of trouble, un."

**Okay…not the best first chapter….but would anyone want me to continue with this? Maybe tell me what you think so far? Oh and this is a short chapter…sorry BOUT THAT…OTHER chapters will be better…and sorry about the random caps lock….I'm just too lazy to fix it…..**


	2. The mission

**Alright guys! Chapter two of meh story is here~! Hope y'all liked the first one…anyhow…I still don't own NUTHIN! OMG! I'm listening to ULTRAnumb by Blue Stahli….IT IS AMAZING! **

Tobi walked off into the other room, while taking a bite of his dango. He looked around at the few people sitting on an old slightly torn up couch. He walked over and climbed up onto it.

Tobi looked up at Kisame as he sat down. "Whatcha dooooin?" He asked as he finished his dango.

Kisame looked down at the young boy, "We're waiting for leader-sama. He's going to assign new missions to everyone."

Tobi thought for a moment, "Oh. When is he gonna be here?" Kisame looked back up, "In an hour." Tobi laughed a bit. "You're gonna wait here for an hour? Don'tcha got better stuffs to do?" Kisame frowned in annoyance. "Isn't it your bedtime or something?" Tobi shook his head. "I dun think so! What time is it?" "It's sometime past 9:00." Replied Kisame as he looked around. "Oh….is that late?" Asked Tobi. Kisame sighed, "Go ask Deidara questions for a while." Tobi smiled and hopped off the couch. "Good idea! Deidara knows mostest about stuff!" He ran off to go find Deidara. Kisame closed his eyes. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Deidara was sitting in his room. He locked his door to keep _certain_ people out. Finally he had some time to work on his clay sculptures….or so he thought.

Tobi ran over to the door and tried to open it. "Hey! Your door is locked! Can ya opens it?"

Deidara muttered some very unkind words under his breath. "Go away, un!"

Tobi frowned. "But I has got a very important question!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "And what is so important?" He called as he stood and walked over to his door. "Um….Hold on…I forgot it." Said Tobi as he ran back to Kisame. Deidara opened his door to see no one standing there. "Seriously, un…?" He sighed and closed his door, this time keeping it unlocked.

"Kisaaaaaaaame! Tobi forgot his question for Deidaaaara!" Tobi yelled as he stood in front of Kisame. Kisame was asleep. "Huuuuh?" Said Tobi has he stared up at him. He climbed onto the couch and started to poke Kisame's face. "Wake up, Mr. Fishy!" Kisame opened his eyes a bit and groaned. "What is it?" "OH! I wanted to know what I was supposed to ask Deidara!" Kisame thought for a moment. "Uh…Is it late?" Tobi smiled. "Thank you!" He jumped off the couch and ran back to Deidara.

"I want to know if it is late right now." Tobi said as he walked into Deidara's room. Deidara turned to look at him. "Hm…let's see, un. Its 9:15…So I guess it's sorta late." Tobi nodded his head as if he was agreeing. "Okay! Don't ya have to wait for the leader guy?" He asked while tilting his head. Deidara stood up quickly. "Damn…I forgot about that, un." Deidara walked out of his room, followed by Tobi.

"But isn't it too early to wait?" Tobi asked while looking up at Deidara. Deidara shook his head. "No, un. He says it will be in an hour…but it's always a half hour early."

Deidara sat on the couch and Tobi sat beside him. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you go to bed, un?" Tobi yawned "Nooo….I wanna see who gets what mission." Deidara sighed, "Alright, un…"

A while later, Pein came into the room. He looked around then discussed things for a few minutes. He then started to assign missions. Tobi had started to fall asleep by now. Hey leaned on Deidara and closed his eyes. Deidara looked down at Tobi and smiled a bit to himself. He was soon interrupted.

"Deidara. I have a new mission for you too." Said Pein as he handed Deidara a scroll thing that gave instructions.

Deidara frowned. "What the hell do I do with him then?!" He asked angrily as he pointed to Tobi. "You take him with you." Replied Pein, expressionlessly. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Pein. "He'll only get in the way. Besides, you don't want anything to happen to him, un." Pein kept looking at Deidara. "I trust you will watch over him. You leave in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep."

Deidara glared and picked up Tobi. "Fine." He stood and carried him to his room.

Deidara looked around Tobi's room. He walked over to bed and set him down gently. Tobi rolled over onto his side and Deidara smiled lightly again. Little Tobi didn't seem to bother him as much…he actually found him sorta cute….but he'd never tell anyone that. Deidara pulled the blanket over Tobi and turned and left the room.

Deidara walked across the hall and into his own room. He sat down on his bed and took out the scroll. He frowned as he opened it. His frown deepened when he read the instructions. It basically stated that he was supposed to find his way into Orochimaru's base….and find anything he can on how to reverse what happened to Tobi…If they aren't able to reverse it…he could stay like this for who knows how long! Deidara sighed. Such a dangerous mission. He didn't want to think about what might happen if he got caught. To make things worse, he had to bring Tobi along.

Deidara put the scroll away in a small bag. He decided he would protect Tobi no matter what happened. Deidara laid down on his bed….he'd better get some rest…he was gonna need it.

**_Some time later _ **

Deidara woke up early the next morning. Unable to fall back asleep, he sat up and looked around. He sighed and stood up while grabbing a clean set of clothes out of his closet. Deidara pulled off his shirt from the other day, and slipped into a shirt that looked just like the one before. He put his cloak on over everything and walked out of the room. He walked towards Tobi's room while buttoning up the cloak.

Tobi lay still, asleep in his bed. Deidara walked over and gently shook him awake. Tobi yawned and looked up at him sleepily.

"Hm…?" He said as he sat up. "Get dressed, un. You're coming on a mission with me." Replied Deidara as he turned to leave. Tobi stood up and rubbed his eyes, "But don't I have anything else to wear!" Deidara stopped when he realized Tobi was right. "Well, just follow me then, un. We'll get you something else to wear when we leave the base….we can make a few stops."

Tobi smiled and happily followed Deidara across the hall. Deidara closed his door and locked it. "Alright, un. Time to go get some breakfast."

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Hurry and get something to eat…we are leaving soon, un!"

**M'KAAAAY! Hope you guys like this chapter also…anyhow…..uh…..I dunno. ^_^ **


	3. chapter fucking three

**Hey~ So….uh yea! This is chapter three of Kid Tobi! Hope you guys will enjoy it! **

Tobi had finished eating and walked over to Deidara.

Tobi looked up at him, "Where we goin?"

Deidara looked down at him for a moment then grabbed his bag, "We are going to get you some clothes, un. Then we will complete our mission."

Tobi tilted his head and followed Deidara as he walked out of the base. "Oh. Can I have a candy?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "No, un." Tobi frowned, "Awhh but why not? Pleeeeaaaassssseee?" He whined while following Deidara.

Deidara didn't look down at Tobi because he knew that Tobi would make a sad face….and it was a cute face. "Because I don't need you eating sugar right now. Maybe later, un."

**_at the store _**

Deidara entered the shop and looked around, "Hm…." He walked around until he found clothes that would fit Tobi. Meanwhile, Tobi was running around the store, knocking things over. Deidara ignored him while he chose a few outfits for the young boy. Deidara paid for them then grabbed Tobi as he ran by. Tobi almost fell over, and looked up at Deidara. "Come on, un. We need to get going."

Tobi frowned, "I don't wanna go!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Fine, un….guess I'll just leave without you!" Tobi watched as Deidara proceeded to leave the store. Soon he was all alone. Tobi stood there for a moment before he realized...Deidara wasn't coming back for him. "D-Deidara?" He called as he walked outside. He looked around, but didn't see him. He didn't think to look behind him. Deidara was leaning against the wall, not saying a word.

By now, Tobi was starting to get scared and upset. He looked down sadly and started to cry. Deidara smirked and stepped over; he picked Tobi up. "What's the matter, un? Thought you wanted to stay?" Tobi quickly turned his head. Still crying, he hugged Deidara. "Pwease don't leave m-me!" Deidara was a little surprised, but he gently hugged back. Deidara didn't want to admit it, but he felt bad for making Tobi cry. "I promise I won't ever leave you again, un…Now don't cry….people are starting to stare." Tobi wiped the tears away, "O-Okay." Deidara smiled a bit and set Tobi back down, "Now come on, un" Said Deidara as he started to walk. This time, Tobi followed.

**_A little while later_**

The sound of thunder could be heard, and Deidara looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. They had been walking for about an hour. It was around 12:00, and the sky already seemed so dark. The clouds had moved in sometime after they had left the store. Deidara could tell that it was going to rain soon. He usually would just walk in the rain, but he had Tobi with him. If he got sick, Deidara knew Pein would be angry…and Tobi being sick could make the mission harder. Especially when they had to stay quiet, but Tobi would be coughing everywhere.

Deidara thought that the best thing to do was to find somewhere where they could stay while it rained. He looked around while walking. Eventually he spotted a cave and started walking over to it. Just as they reached the cave, rain began to fall. They both ran inside quickly.

Deidara sat on the cold stone floor of the cave. He watched as Tobi looked outside at the rain, which was now coming down much harder than before. Tobi walked over to Deidara and sat beside him. He yawned and laid down, "I'm sleepy…" Deidara stayed quiet and continued to watch as Tobi fell asleep. Deidara took of his cloak and laid it over Tobi.

Dei looked up and stared forward at the cave wall. He closed his eyes and thought, _"Why is he the only one who the jutsu affected? What's so special about Tobi?" _ Deidara shrugged to himself, _"well at least he's cute…..damn it. Shut the hell up." _

Eventually, Deidara too had fallen asleep.

The rain had stopped and everything was quiet. Suddenly Deidara woke up and looked around the cave. He stood up and looked outside. The sky had cleared quite a bit, and the sun was starting to set. He frowned when he realized how long he had been sleeping. "Damn…."

Deidara kneeled down and shook Tobi awake, "It's time to leave, un." Tobi sat up and stretched, "Ookay." Deidara grabbed his cloak at put it back on, "Are you hungry?" Tobi nodded his head and watched as Deidara pulled an apple out of his bag. "Here you go." He handed it to Tobi, and Tobi gladly took it.

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT AND BORING THIS CHAPTER WAS. IT WILL GET BETTER. ;-; ONLY 807 WORDS IN THIS ONE. I USUALLY GO TO 1,300….. :((((**


End file.
